Culpabilité
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Quelque chose est arrivé à Finch et Reese est bien décidé à découvrir quoi.


**Culpabilité**

Après avoir disputé une partie d'échec avec Han, Reese décida de marcher jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Finch ne l'avait pas contacté, ce qui signifiait qu'un nouveau numéro ne s'était pas encore présenté, mais c'était une belle journée et il n'avait pas d'autres destinations en tête pour une promenade – ce qui disait quelque chose à propos de sa vie privée mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. S'il était chanceux, il parviendrait à persuader l'informaticien de venir avec lui pour emmener Bear au parc, peut-être même pour dîner. Et sinon, il choisirait un nouveau livre et passerait un moment à ses côtés, veillant sur lui pendant qu'il codait le dernier programme qu'il avait inventé. Il eut une pensée pour Shaw et la grimace écœurée qu'elle aurait sans doute faite si elle avait eu connaissance de ses plans pour l'après-midi et sourit pour lui-même – il était prêt à parier qu'elle était au stand de tir, ou bien occupée à chercher la bagarre dans un coin mal fréquenté (« Quoi ? Je déteste le calme. Ne faites pas cette tête, Finch, c'est pour la partie action que vous m'avez engagée »)

Un cliquetis de griffes contre les marches de l'escalier se fit entendre dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et, un instant plus tard, il se retrouva les bras pleins de 50 kilo de malinois lui souhaitant la bienvenue à grand renfort de coups de langue et de gémissements.

\- Doucement, Bear. Là, bon garçon.

Le chien tourna plusieurs fois autour de lui, visiblement incapable de tenir en place et Reese fronça les sourcils. Une telle agitation ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : ou bien Finch avait oublié de le sortir, absorbé par son travail sur l'ordinateur, ou bien il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait affecté le comportement du chien. Entraîné à prévoir le pire, Reese monta l'escalier un peu plus vite que nécessaire.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit quand il aperçut Finch à son bureau mais celui-ci fut de courte durée. Le regard que l'informaticien leva sur lui était éteint et son visage était littéralement défait. Toute sa posture, épaules basses, dos vouté, mains tremblantes, indiquait que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de suffisamment terrible pour lui faire perdre sa contenance.

\- Mr Reese…

Finch se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas de nouveau numéro.

\- Finch, que s'est-il passé ?

Reese s'avança, soucieux, s'immobilisant quand l'informaticien se raidit et vida son visage de toute émotion.

\- Rien qui vous concerne, Mr Reese, et rien qui concerne notre travail.

\- Finch…

\- Non. S'il vous plaît, John juste… Je vais rentrer.

Impuissant, Reese regarda son partenaire boiter jusqu'au porte-manteau et enfiler sa veste en évitant son regard.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…

Finch eut un pâle sourire.

\- Non. Mais merci de proposer. Je… vous contacterai au prochain numéro.

Reese nota l'hésitation sans rien en penser de particulier et le regarda appeler Bear d'un claquement de doigt, attacher la laisse au cou du chien et disparaître dans l'escalier.

Le lendemain, Finch n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Il ne s'y présenta pas non plus les jours suivants.

\- Encore ? pesta Shaw. Quand ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec vos états d'âmes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Pourquoi tu pars du principe que j'ai fait quelque chose ? s'insurgea Reese.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à essayer de localiser Léon, pour qu'il l'aide à localiser Finch et il commençait à se sentir plutôt irritable sans avoir besoin que Shaw en rajoute.

\- Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui et bien quoi que ce soit qui ait déclenché sa disparition, ça s'était déjà passé.

La jeune femme le parcourut du regard de haut en bas avant de sauter du bureau où elle s'était perchée.

\- Fais-moi signe quand il réapparaitra.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas m'aider à le retrouver ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas couru après quand tu es allé te terrer dans le Montana comme un chien qui rentre à la niche la queue entre les pattes, je ne vais certainement pas courir après Finch. Il reviendra quand il l'aura décidé, comme la dernière fois, et à ce moment-là, vous saurez où me trouver.

\- Et s'il ne revient pas ?

\- Alors j'irais chercher de l'action ailleurs.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi froide, grogna Reese entre ses dents.

\- Je suis une sociopathe fonctionnelle. Je ne donne pas dans le sentiment, merci Seigneur. Sur ce, j'ai les crocs, je vais aller manger un steak.

Bear dressa les oreilles et Shaw se pencha vers lui pour lui caresser la tête.

\- Oh, ça c'est un intelligent garçon, roucoula-t-elle. Tu veux un steak aussi ? Hein ? Hein ?

Reese leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans ses recherches, envoyant un texto à Fusco pour savoir s'il avait trouvé quoi que ce soit.

POI POI POI

Reese lut le nom inscrit à côté de la sonnette et fronça les sourcils. Il avait suivi Grâce au cimetière assez de fois pour savoir que Harold Martin était l'alias sous lequel Finch était enterré, pourquoi aurait-il encore une maison à ce nom ? Il fit le tour de la propriété, notant les volets fermés, le toit en mauvais état et la façade qui avait sérieusement besoin d'un rafraîchissement. Toute la maison semblait à l'abandon.

Léon avait-il fait une erreur ? Finch les avait-il volontairement menés à une impasse ? Ça semblait définitivement être l'avis de Fusco mais Reese n'avait pas voulu laisser de côté la moindre piste.

Se décidant finalement, il sonna.

Rien ne se passa. En fait, il ne pouvait même pas entendre le son étouffé de la sonnette à travers la porte comme c'était généralement le cas. Peut-être avait-elle été débranchée. Ou bien, comme le reste de la maison, le temps avait eu raison d'elle.

Il frappa. Une fois. Une seconde. Finalement, il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau son kit de cambrioleur et força la serrure.

L'intérieur était plongé dans le noir et, bien sûr, rien ne se passa quand il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Pas de courant donc. La probabilité que Finch soit quelque part à l'intérieur diminuait à vue d'œil. Mais il n'avait pas survécu à ses années CIA sans apprendre à être rigoureux et il décida de faire un tour malgré tout. Il sorti sa lampe-torche de sa poche et s'engagea dans le couloir.

Le salon et la cuisine étant vides, il monta à l'étage. L'odeur de renfermé était encore plus forte là-haut et il fronça le nez. La première chambre qu'il visita s'avéra également déserte et Reese sentit l'impatience le gagner. Il faisait manifestement fausse route, inutile de s'obstiner, il allait dire à Léon de repartir à zéro et de…

Finch cligna des yeux quand la lampe-torche éclaira son visage et tourna la tête. Reese fixa sans y croire la forme recroquevillée dans le fauteuil et emmitouflé dans un plaid. Durant un long moment, aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis Finch soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Comme si Reese n'attendait que ce signal pour sortir de son immobilité, il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre, puis les volets qui protestèrent avec un grincement sinistre. La lumière envahit la pièce et quand il se retourne vers Finch, celui-ci avait enfoui son visage dans le plaid.

\- Allez-vous en, lui parvint sa voix, étouffée par le tissu.

Reese considéra un moment la forme recroquevillée de l'informaticien, vêtu des mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, plusieurs jours plus tôt, ses cheveux formant des épis anarchiques et sa mâchoire envahie d'un début de barbe. Il repensa au nom près de la sonnette et ce fut le déclic.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à Grâce.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Finch y répondit néanmoins, sans relever la tête.

\- Elle est morte.

Reese tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de son partenaire, réfléchissant soigneusement à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite mais les mots lui firent défaut. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'exprimer ses émotions, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des paroles de condoléances. Finalement, il se contenta de demander :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Finch resta un long moment immobile et silencieux et Reese attendit. Il fut tenté de poser une main sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort, mais il devina intuitivement que Finch n'était pas prêt au moindre contact.

\- Accident de voiture, dit enfin l'informaticien en relevant la tête, mais sans vraiment le regarder, les yeux perdus au loin. La circulation italienne a toujours été… Sa voiture a été percutée à un carrefour, le responsable s'est enfui. Ils… Les autorités italiennes ont trouvé sa voiture abandonnée quelques kilomètres plus loin. Véhicule volé. Ils n'ont aucune… Personne ne sait…

Finch retomba dans un silence morose. Reese sentit son cœur se serrer en avisant ses traits tirés par le chagrin et les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- C'est… tragique, Harold. Vraiment. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser mourir ici, Grâce n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Finch tressaillit comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille et croisa enfin le regard de son partenaire, un mélange de colère et de désespoir assombrissant ses yeux.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Le timing est trop parfait. Nous parvenons à l'arracher aux griffes de Décima et juste quelques semaines après, ça ? Je ne peux pas croire à une coïncidence.

Reese fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question.

\- Vous croyez à une revanche de Greer ? Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas, perdre du temps à poursuivre quelqu'un qui n'est pas une menace directe pour ses projets.

\- Il pourrait l'avoir…

Finch déglutit.

\- …juste pour me faire réagir, me localiser, voir si un désir de vengeance peut m'amener à lui. J'ai fait l'erreur de lui laisser voir à quel point…

Sa voix s'étrangla et il déglutit à nouveau.

\- Je suis responsable de…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ça avec certitude, Harold, coupa Reese fermement. Pour ce que vous en savez, c'était peut-être un simple accident. Des gens meurent tous les jours sur les routes.

\- Si Greer est derrière…

\- Alors nous le traquerons, et nous le ferons payer. De toute façon, nous allons nous retrouver face à lui tôt ou tard, nous devons l'empêcher de mettre Samaritain en ligne.

\- Samaritain, répéta vaguement Finch. Ma faute également…

Reese serra les dents, se sentant frustré et impuissant. Finch était celui qui donnait les ordres, celui qui prenait les décisions. Il était le leader de leur petit groupe, celui qui avait toujours trois coups d'avance et ne se laissait jamais démonter. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire face à ce Finch blessé, découragé, recroquevillé dans son chagrin.

Mais il devait essayer malgré tout, il lui devait ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Il changea de position sur sa chaise et se pencha vers son partenaire, posant les mains sur ses avant-bras comme pour donner plus de poids à ses propos.

\- Harold. Quand Jessica est morte, j'ai laissé la culpabilité me dévorer de l'intérieur et ça m'a presque tué. Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire la même chose.

\- Mais ce n'était pas votre faute…

\- Et en quoi êtes-vous responsable d'un accident de voiture de l'autre côté du globe ? Et si ce n'était pas un accident, si c'était Greer, il payera pour ça et ce n'est pas votre faute non plus.

\- …

\- Vous n'êtes pas tout puissant, Harold, par conséquent, vous ne pouvez pas vous attribuer toute la culpabilité.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu… s'insurgea Finch

Reese pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils. Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Finch.

\- Peut-être un peu, admit-il.

Son expression s'assombrit à nouveau et il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Donc… Traquer Greer est la prochaine étape alors, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Oui, acquiesça Reese en se levant. Mais ça peut attendre demain. Dans l'immédiat vous allez venir chez moi, prendre une douche et manger quelque chose, puis nous ouvrirons cette bouteille de scotch que vous m'avez offert et vous me parlerez de Grâce.

L'ex agent lui tendit la main et Finch n'hésita qu'un moment avant de l'accepter. Reese l'extirpa de son fauteuil et le soutint quand il chancela.

\- Ça me paraît être un programme acceptable, reconnut-il en se laissant aller contre son partenaire un peu plus qu'il n'était vraiment nécessaire.


End file.
